LifeLine
by Shaida
Summary: Reality hurts. *SonAdow* Rated M just in case.
1. Hear the Sounds, Feel the Pain, Breathe

**Chapter 1**

**Hear the Sound, Feel the Pain, Take a Breath**

* * *

><p>I was alone with no substance, everything was black, to the walls, floor, and ceiling. I couldn't tell if I was sitting, standing, or laying down.<p>

Nor could I distinguish up from down to left from right and all around.

The only thing my senses could pick up was the constant beating of something alive and a tugging sensation all over my body.

The noise had been quite at first, but as the feeling withdrew, the sound became shrill as if a time bomb was place next to my ear, counting down.

I began to squirm uncomfortably, placing my gloved hands over my highly sensitive ears.

I found myself whining as I became aware of pain shooting up my spine. My body's temperature suddenly shot up, feeling as if I was placed in a oven.

The feelings and sounds soon became unbearable and I opened my mouth to cry out when a heavy weight suddenly crashed down on my body.

After that, I felt tired, a creeping numbness crawling all over as I relaxed from the trauma that had taken place.

"Shadow." I twitched at the name, unable to understand who's it was, but it seemed so familiar.

The girl called out again using the same address as before, this time I shuddered, feeling something cold touch my shoulder.

I flinched away when I felt something caress my cheek, the coldness leaving my shoulder and warmth filling me inside and out.

As I became fond of the touch I began to recognize the feeling of the material. A glove? A breath of warm air hit my ear, making it twitch from the sensation.

It soon became apparent to me that the air was forming into a word. I listened carefully trying to pick up the soft sound of the whisper passing into my ear.

The name came again, however this time, realization hit me like a rock smashing into my face, I am Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. The sound came again, only this time it was accompanied by another sound. This other noise was the beeping of a machine, evenly beeping with the beats of a heart. Suddenly something moist washed over me, the other sensations retreating leaving me with the new sounds and soaking feeling of a watery substance.

At first I felt as if I was floating, but as my fur soaked up the liquid, weight was added on and I began to feel as if I was sinking.

Soon I found myself surrounded in the feeling of being swallowed by the drenching substance. At first I felt relaxed and calm, the feeling of weightlessness soothing my panic from before.

But I soon became aware of the lack of oxygen in my lungs and opened my mouth to breathe.

Instead of the expected relief of needed air flowing down my wind pipe, a rush of liquid crashed down my throat making me choke.

My eyes flashed open for the first time in a long time to soon be stung by the substance surround me.

Closing my eyes in pain, I tried to open my mouth again but found myself clamping it shut to only have it burst apart again trying to suck in air.

Once again my eyes flickered open, everything a blur of deep blue and…

Bubbles?

The first thought flashed past my mind like a memory.

A cylinder tank, filled with liquid and something or someone inside it, cords and other similar equipment attached to it's form with a breathing mask over it's mouth.

As if on instinct I moved my arms out to try and feel for glass but only felt more liquid.

Water, a body of water, a lake, a ocean.

I burning feeling erupted in my thought, casing me to hunch over and again gasp for air that wasn't there.

Drowning.

Realization hit and I found myself thrashing in attempt to swim up, hoping there was a surface to break.

I soon remembered how to properly swim, sending myself rushing upwards faster then before.

It all hit me like a hurricane, knocking the breath out of me when I had finally emerged from the surface of a huge ocean.

Images began to flash rapidly through my mind fast enough to confuse anyone but the one who truly saw them for what they where.

Memories.

The ARK, Maria, Earth, G.U.N, Eggman, Sonic…

I looked up into the night sky and found myself gazing in shock.

Hundreds flakes of light drifted down from the sky like snow in winter.

Voices whispered passed my ear as I bobbed in the vast body of water, matching memories recently made.

"Maria.", I whispered her name softly as if the name itself was fragile enough to break if spoken to loudly.

A feeling of lethargic swept over my brittle body as sleep began to pass over me. The only thought left in my mind before passing out was, I survived.

I survived…

I survived…

…

…

"Don't worry Shadow. Everything is going to be O.K.", I felt something tightly grip my hand.

'Where am I?' I opened my eyes slowly to only have them tightly shut again when light pierced my pupils and something seeped into my right eye.

"Don't worry, They'll fix you up in no time." came the voice again.

'They?' I could feel wind pass through my quills and over my form.

I was laying down.

I used my other hand that wasn't enabled to feel around.

A cloth, blanket?

I gripped the material, furrowing my eyebrows.

I then felt myself being turned rapidly and pushed forwards through from what I could tell some doors, hearing the noise most doors made when swung open.

Once I became aware that I had stopped moving, I opened my eyes to the dim lighting of a room with no color, taking notice that I could only see half of what I should be really seeing. The only thing that stood out from the bland coloring of the room was the vase full of roses and the form of a blue hedgehog hunched over on a seat nearby.

I could feel air pressing lightly on my lips, finally noticing the oxygen mask over my mussel.

A hospital…

I glanced over to my left to see the tank pumping oxygen, giving off the sound of compacted air being pumped into my mask and a grey pole holding up an I-v.

My ears switched at a beeping sound coming from the machine on the right side of the bed I resided in.

Slowing turning my head in the direction of the noise, more so then I did before having only one eye to look through.

I caught a glimpse of a red line flicker on the screen, doing so at a constant pace.

I felt heavy and tired to the point of passing out, however I forced myself to stay awake.

The eyelid dozily opened moved it's attention onto the resting form of the world's renown hero, Sonic himself.

I focused my tired gaze as much as I could to get a good look at his condition.

He seemed pretty beat up, showing scrapes and crusty patches of fur from dried up blood.

I couldn't help but smirk a bit, 'He came out of it pretty well'.

I found myself slowly shifting, scanning my own body to see the damage I was caused.

From what I could tell, I was completely bandaged up to my neck and down to my hips.

And from what little feeling I had left, I could guess that one of my eyes had a patch over it, explaining the reason why I could only see out of one eye.

I couldn't feel my legs or arms but from what I saw, they where still attached.

I could only sigh at the sight of my weak state, glancing back to Sonic once more.

"Why couldn't you let me go" I whispered through my mask as my activity began to take it's toll. I soon passed out, welcoming the darkness of sleep.

"Maria… This what you wanted, right?"

...

I found myself drifting away from the ARK as the power of chaos drain from my form.

The once golden coat of being Super trailing off, leaving only my normal black fur behind.

The tugging sensation became increasingly dangerous as I was pulled downwards towards earth faster.

I could feel myself getting cold to the point of freezing, the true temperatures of space taking affect.

Having no energy left to keep me from being dragged down by earth's gravitational force, I allowing space itself to swallow me whole.

My eyes began to close shut when suddenly someone called out my name. My eyes snapped open when I recognized the voice.

Sonic.

I could see his golden coat fading into azure as he reached his arm out for me to grab.

My eyes narrowed as I swiped his hand away, "Don't even try!" I yelled. "I have done my share of work here", I shouted, giving him a half hearted glare, "I have nothing left, however, for you it's quite the opposite ".

I saw his eyes widen in shock and sorrow, flinching away from my reasoning. But of course, that wasn't Sonic's true nature, bouncing back to his stubborn and hero-like nature.

"I can't leave you to die when I know I can still save you!" he barked back. "And what do you mean you have nothing left! What about everyone back at the ARK?" his next words had me wavering.

"What about us?" he choked out, not letting his emotions overwhelm him to the point of tears.

I closed my eyes as if irritated by his actions, but when I opened them again, I gave him the most sympatric look my weakened state would allow.

"You can't save me, your too weak." I stated out flatly, catching the other hedgehog off guard. "You only have enough energy to get yourself back to the ARK, you couldn't possibly drag me back with you in your state." I could see his eyes glisten with moisture.

The other began to open his mouth when I swiftly cut him off, taking notice the little amount of time left before the point of no return.

I grabbed his arm roughly, bringing him close, are noses rubbing light against each other.

"Leave me be." I whispered giving him one last hard look before using all of what energy I had left to blast him backwards, far enough away from the gravity pull that was insuring my crash to earth.

I could feel a burning sensation crawl up my back and the smell of smoke reaching my nostrils as I was shoved back towards the earth's atmosphere.

The fast rate I was going ripping at my body and burning my raven fur.

I smiled at the memories of Maria, the thought of her numbed the intensifying agony of physical pain.

I took one last look at the ARK before whispering my last words, "I did this… for you".

…..

I finally let go, letting the sorrow spill out as I had watch him fall to earth. However the thing that got me most was the fact that he was right, if I had tried saving him, I just would have been dragged down with him, just dead weight.

Weak.

My fist tightened to the point of it tearing at my glove. I yeaning for someone to reassured me that everything was going to be alright, that he might survive.

I self consciously smacked myself for letting my emotions get to me, I was a hero.

Hero's were supposed to be the supporters not the supported.

I then felt something smooth graze my shoulder, I turned my glassy emerald eyes to catch the glimpse of something dimly shine past my vision.

I squinted my eyes to focus on the object floating towards the blue planet below.

My eyes widened and I found myself shooting forward to grab it.

It was one of his power ring…

I had snatched it just before it began to drift towards the plant's gravitational force and begin it's plummet down to earth just like it's owner.

Gently, I brought it up to my chest, holding it tightly as though afraid it might slip away. "Shadow…" I whispered before turning, the ring held securely in my hand's grip.

Although giving off a look of determination, he let a tear slip down his cheek onto the ring's shining surface.

"Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog".

…...

I clapped and cheered, letting tears of joy spill out of my shining eyes.

They did it.

They saved the planet.

I ran outside my apartment along with some other people who had also came out to celebrate the assurance of their safety.

I smiled as a little girl next to me began to jump up and down, trying to catch the descending spots of light.

Suddenly a flare of light flashed past my parental vision.

I swiftly turned my head to catch the sudden cause of bright light to see something like a falling star cross the sky.

My eyes locked onto it's path until it crashed into the ground, creating a loud explosion in the distance.

I turned to see if anyone else had noticed this occurrence, but everyone seemed oblivious except for the girl next to me who had suddenly stopped her childish actions and looked around, apparently also hearing the noise as well.

I quickly ran to my car, starting it and imminently sped off towards the crash.

When I arrived, I was in shock, staring at the sight of the enormous crater.

Flames were everywhere alighting the landscape, making the scene seem even more chaotic.

And there, in the middle of it all, a smoldering form lay curled up in the dirt.

…...

**...To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

I know this is probably really confusing to you but bare with me… You'll see what I have in store. =) Also sorry about being so inactive, just got back from Comic-Con. It was really fun. 030 I dressed up as Shadow! Anyways, I will continue the other story, 'A Trip To Paradise' but for now, I might focus on working more for now. But I promise I will try and update more before I have to go back to school. BTW, this hasn't been checked so if you see any grammar mistakes or other errors in this, please let me know.

Review and Rate please. *w*


	2. Lost and Found

**Chapter 2**

**Lost & Found**

* * *

><p>I shivered meekly, the cool air brushing my dampened midnight fur as I began to gain back conscious. The first thing I felt was the aches and pains of my weakened body as I tried to curl up into a ball, making an effort to hide from the wind. I flinched every time a twinge of pain made itself known when I readjusted myself. I tried to open my eyes but found myself shutting them imminently afterwards due to a stinging sensation. I moaned in pain as I tried to feel around, noticing that my gloves where missing or torn to the point of reviling most of the fur underneath. As I could feel the gritty material of…<p>

Sand.

A island, a shore?

I tried to remember the memories that wanted to surface to the back of my eyelids, begging to breath and relinquish me of my clouding questions. However, something was blocking the recollections from flowing through. It was comparable to a thick layer of ice freezing over the murky depths of a lake on a winter day, preventing any attempts of escape for any poor unfortunate soul trapped beneath. The memories continuously colliding into the build-up of amnesia, the attempts to recall making my head throb with pain.

Where am I?

Why can't I remember anything?

Why am I here?

Suddenly I felt weight being added onto my head, pushing my face deeper into the grainy texture of the sand, distracting me from my previous thoughts. I mumbled a curse into the ground, finally coming to the conclusion that sprawling out in the sand wasn't going to solve anything. Thus, I hauled myself up, using my knees to successfully lift my tail end in the air. Finishing off by planting my hands clumsy into the sand and slowly raising my head heavily. With clouded vision and a aching mind, all I could make out was a blur of the tan colors of my sandy surrounding.

From what I could tell time wise, it seemed to be dawn. The dimness over laying the landscape becoming lighter as the new day's sun gradually lit up the area. I tried to look up but whatever was taking its stay on my head was preventing me from doing so, my head lazily resting between my shoulders for support. I was tempted to lay back down and fall into a deep sleep once more. However, a earsplitting sound rang in my ears, making me uneasy and tense. My quills raising on instinct, I jolted my head to the side in the direction the loud noise. The weight on my head suddenly lifting, the squawking and flapping of a bird confirming that the mass perched on my head was a seagull. The startled bird unwavering my attention as I looked around for the source of the sound.

…...

I pumped my blue legs with ease, running quickly thru the vegetation of a forest. It was nearly morning. However you couldn't tell in the darkness of the forest, the trees offering shade to everything below, blocking the weak rays of sun from peaking through. Up ahead, you could see a break in the trees, light beginning to pour into the dim forest around me as I leaped and bounded towards the break.

Leaves busted into the air as I screeched to a halt, my emerald eyes catching the light of dawn appearing over the ocean's water. Azure ears flicking at the sound of waves crashing against the cliff I resided on. I gave a relaxed sigh, the ocean breeze cooling my worked out body, quills letting the rushing of air toss them around. "This never gets old" I commented to myself, the beautiful setting putting my mind to ease.

My ears flinched at the cry of a seagull close by. Only if I knew how close. A gasp escaped my gaping mouth as the bird clumsy flapped past my nose, making me jolt backwards trying to dodge the crazy thing from crashing into me. My luck seemed to run out as I my heel caught itself on a jutting stone on the ground, making me stubble back onto my behind. "Ow". I grumbled as I watched the bird speed away into the distance. "What could have possibly-" I found myself at a lost of words as I turned in the direction of where the bird had originally flew from. Below the cliff was a shore, nothing special, but what was on the sandy ground further down had definitely caught my attention. I ran down the cliff, rocks flying as I surfed the steep rock side to confirm my suspicions.

…...

I pushed myself up onto my two feet, hearing the clattering of rocks being scattered near the rock wall that was nearby. I wanted to leave before anyone found me, however, I was stopped in my tracks as I felt a wave of dizziness hit unexpectedly when I took my first step forward. I found myself crumbling to the sandy ground, unable to overcome the lightheadedness. But before I could collapse, gloved hands swung around my body to support me, preventing me from meeting the ground. Dazed, I glanced up to see who it was, but with blurred vision I could only see smudges of color…

Blue and green…

For a moment, I thought I was faced toward the ocean, the blue tinted with green making it appear as if I was facing a watery mass. However, as my sight focused on a pale muzzle, it only proved the fact that I was out if it more then I imagined. My red orbs became absorbed in the movement of pale lips of the muzzle, moving as to mouth words. I couldn't comprehend what he was trying to say to me, his words falling on deaf ears as the vertiginous hindered me from focusing correctly. I attempted to push away, only to have my captor tighten his grip. Ears flattening in a submissive way, I finally gave up and fell limp in his arms, letting the darkness take hold of me once more.

…...

I felt like screaming my lungs out to the point of tearing them from what I was about to feel next. I didn't have enough time to even wake up properly as I was shifted onto my back, the salty taste of blood clogging up my throat as I made an effort to breath. I felt like I was burning in the pits of fiery hell, not like I've been there but if it felt like anything, it would be what I was feeling now. I cried out as my head was lifted abruptly, pain shooting to every nerve to the point that I was numb. Unable to feel substance, only pain and an abundance amount of heat burning my fur. I couldn't even breath through my nose, smoke and blood jamming any attempt to inhale any sort of air, polluted or not. I tried to open my eyes, but to my horror, my lids where glued shut. I did not even want to picture the rest of my body's condition…

At this point, I wonder how I was still alive…

I flinched away as blond hair passed by my vision. Before anything could register in my head, I found myself standing in a white room, away from the fiery horror of reality. I looked around the room, it reminded me of one of the ARK's science labs, however, the technology and testing equipment that makes a room a lab, where missing. The room was empty, except for a chair, as white as the room itself, that was placed in the middle of the small room.

A girl sat in the chair, the only other colors present in the room. She was facing away from me, preventing me from seeing her face. Thus, out of curiosity, I cautiously stepped slowly around the blond haired girl. As I circled, recognition blossomed into my mind's memory. What did it was her blue dress, a dress that was favored by any other, a dress wore on the day she died back on the space colony ARK. Her blond hair and pale skin, it was her.

Maria…

My eyes widened in disbelieve, no longer cautious, I quickened my pace, almost stumbling over to face her. What I saw next crushed my heart faster and harder then any heart attack could hurt. I fell to my knees, my head hung low as her state took it's effect.

She was dead…

Blood ran down the chair and dropped lightly onto the floor, a 'pitter' 'patter' sounding from the continuous flow of blood falling from the corpse in the silent room. I cringed away, wrapping my arms around myself, trying to comfort the pain that was developing in my chest. My lips quivered, my eyes burned, and I shook uncontrollably. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I screamed.

I cried.

And carried on…

Her once deep blue eyes where now darker then a winter night sky. Her once flowing blue gown was now at a stand still and parts of the cloth turned to a putrid green, stained by her very own blood. Her expression, blank as ever, lips curled in a small smile. Her body positioned in a way that made her look as if she was a rag doll placed clumsily in a chair. Her chest red like a rose in full bloom. Memories of her death rushed past my mind's eye in flashes.

Holding her hand…

Rushing to the door…

Placing me in the capsule…

Pulling the lever…

Her body falling to the floor…

Falling to earth…

"Why MARIA"!

…...

I woke up, startled, the images from the dream fading as I became aware of my surroundings. It was a small room, only having capacity for a few furnishings. I was laying in a bed, the blanket a dark cream and the sheets under where as white as snow. The walls painted a light caramel coloring, to go nicely was the feeling of the room. I turned my head to let my gaze analyze what was contained in the room. Exploring ruby irises soon where caught in the sudden coloring of blue fur in the pale yellowing of the room.

Attracted to the new source of color in the bland yellow tone of the room. I examined the body, first noticing his blue quills, confirming his specie. The blue hedgehog wore red shoes, a white strap accompanied by a golden glint of a buckle holding it together. He had pale toned chest fur that reached down to his belly, unlike mine which stayed in my chest area and had more fur. His muzzle, and arms where also the same, pale toned color. his hands covered by white gloves, the ends of the gloves crumpled together to make two folds, the same for his socks. The chair he was slumped in was about as interesting as the room, thus I ignored it and continued to stare at the hedgehog. I had the urge to nudge him, wanting to see the color of his eyes and to get him to stop drooling, however, before I could even put my thoughts into action, the door swung open.

I hurriedly closed my eyes and tucked myself in to give off the appearance of sleep, taking slow intakes of air. I couldn't help but let my ears twitch as I hear the steps of four feet enter the room, making itself know in the quiet room of breathing and murmurs of the resting.

I heard a deep toned voice of an older male, "No way! It can't be him? How could have he-" he was cut of by another voice, this one was younger and also male.

"Shhhh, you'll wake him, he needs rest so he can fully heal properly". The boy shushed. I heard more footsteps, the steps signifying the only one of the two newcomers where moving.

The boy's voice came again, more whispered then this time, "Sonic, get up". The boy ushered.

I shivered even know the room's temperature was normal. 'That name', I thought to myself, 'Is so… Familiar? But why'? I became more curious of the communication going on, wanting to see if I could recognize anything else. I heard a grumble and some shifting before any more was said.

A new voice entered the conversation, this one older then the boy who had spoken only seconds ago. The grogginess of the new voice said he had just woken up and that he was the hedgehog that was resting in the chair only moments before.

"Wa? Wait! Is he-", the voice was shushed by the boy, making my ears flatten uncharacteristically. I wanted to hear that voice again, that familiarity was comforting. Now that I thought about it, I couldn't remember anything. Only waking up on this bed, in this room, with that blue hedgehog, Sonic.

Sonic…

My eyes opened slightly to get a glimpse of red, orange, and blue fur. To get a better look, I opened my eye further. My red orbs attention being grabbed by the sight of two tails swaying cheerfully behind a lightly colored orange fox. From what I could tell, he was young, judging by his height. The youngster wore white shoes tipped with a splash of red, the end of his socks and gloves resembling his blue friend's style, but braced with a thin black bracelet between the folds and the hands or shoes. His head turned slightly as he said something to his friend beside him, giving me the chance to see the side of his face. From what I could see, he had a white muzzle with spouts of fluff at the end, his eyes a light color of baby blue.

My gaze soon fell upon the red figure standing next to the fox, his posture giving off a 'Don't mess with me' vibe to it. First thing I noticed was his quills, they where formatted differently from hedgehogs, giving the look of dreadlocks instead of quills. As he turned to respond to the fox, I noticed that his mussel was longer then the others, his violet eyes gazing humorously at the young fox as they both smiled and laughed. His muzzle was tanner then Sonic's pale but not as tan as mine it seemed. I noticed his gloves where of a different material, pushing his fingers together in the glove, my sharp eyes catching fine details as such.

It became apparent that he had two sharp spikes on his knuckles, giving me the final clue that named his species. He was an echidna, also explaining his strangely long bent tail shape. His shoes where red with a green stripe overlaying the shoes top and sides. On the very top was a metal rectangle, six flat circles running along the top in two sets of rows. As I continued my search for detail, I found that his socks where of a different color, green, matching the strip on his shoes. The ends of his socks and gloves where of the same shape, block like without the folds.

Finally my observing stare rested on the emerald irises of the blue hedgehog. 'So familiar', I began to get lost in those eyes, finding myself swimming in the security of the other hedgehogs gaze. The emotion in the other's eyes soon became noticeable to the point the feeling of comfort fading into awkwardness as I realized that all the occupants in the room where staring at me.

…...

**...To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

Yup! Here's the second chapter before I have to run off to school! FFFFFFFFFF~ Sorry about the slowness of the story. It will all make sense… Sooner or later. XP Yea, it will take a while for the romance to come but for now, it's just setting the stage. And no I am not a sadist and I do not like seeing Shadow cry or in pain as much as you do. It's just apart of the story soooo Don't kill meh! Aslo, please correct me on any mistakes. Thanks~

Anyway, on a sad note, I might have to put this on hold for a while I don't know, it depends on if anyone is willing to follow this and review… So I guess I'm askin you readers to-

Please rate and review! *W*


End file.
